poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
In 22nd Century/Finding the Gear
Yen Sid: The Great battle with Quartzmon is almost upon us. As you know, we must action to keep the seven pure lights safe, and thus we must hasten to assemble the 26 guardians of Light. It is time to return to our world the five Digimon Wielder we lost over a decade ago. Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon, Loweemon, Lobomon, Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socermon. Must be saved from their sad end for they have more to achieve. Following their second battle of Quartzmon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Heart refused to awaken, and so Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socermon found a safe location to conceal them. But when they set off in search of their other friend, Loweemon, they fell to the place from which there is no return without outside help. Yen Sid nod at Fuyunyan Fuyunyan: I saw them, in the Realm of Darkness. Flashback They are wondering around the Darkness and they look shock Kazemon: Is that? Beetlemon: It couldn't be. Socerymon: But it was. They saw 22nd Century covered in Darkness Kazemon: Why is Doraemon's World... here in the Darkness. Socermon: Don't know They saw the Heartless and they fight them Kazemon: There's no "time" in the Realm of Darkness. Socermon: We walk on and on without end. Beetlemon: In the realm of light, do days or years pass with each step? Kazemon: We know something has started to go wrong, we must hurry. They went off and see the path collapse Socermon: What do we do? Kazemon: I guess we know what we're going. They went off Socermon: We haven't felt like hearts stir in a long time. Something about this place... Then more Heartless appeared Beetlemon: It looks like worst thing has stirring. They made it to town Kazemon: We took it for granted. I thought we had nothing in life to lose. They remember all the People from their Worlds in their Adventures Socermon: Here, too. Everyone in this world thought that they were safe. Beetlemon: Not just the People... but the dog waiting for his owner... the cat curled up in her nook... Kazemon: So much life. Trees and Flowers... There's no deeper sadness than discovering all that you knew is gone. The grief in this place is too much fathom. Socermon: Warriors, that's enough. We can't keep on wishing for the past. They are going to the Robot Academy and then the Road Collapse as the Clock strikes to 4, so they avoid the Road that collapse Socermon: The Road collapse when the clock advance. They saw a Gear Kazemon: If only we could make it in time. But there's no time in this place, only... the Clock. So they hit the Gear and it went to the Clock Tower and the road is coming back Beetlemon: That's it. We should look for a Gear. Kazemon: Let's go find some. After the find the Gears, they look at the City All: Not even memories... are safe from the Darkness. They went off to the Robot Academy Kazemon: What we wouldn't give to ''really ''turn back time... so spend one more night beneath the stars with all of our teams. Socermon: Kazemon I think you... Kazemon: (Sigh) I'm doing it again. ????: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socermon. They saw Loweemon Socermon: Huh? What are you doing here? Beetlemon: You're supposed to be okay in the Realm of Light! Kazemon: Wait! You don't mean... you haven't made it out, has the realm of light. Socermon: Why don't you speak to us? They reach his hand and it went pass through him, and they know that Loweemon is an Illusion. Kazemon: So who are you, are memories among these Shadows. And you here to... try and tell us not to lose heart? He disappeared All: (Sigh) Kazemon: The World keeps our Thoughts alive. Beetlemon: But where did the People who live here go, once the world has taken away. Socermon: Well, at least they're notnhere. So, they haven't fallen into Darkness. We'll take what solace we can from that. They left the 22nd Century